kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Gōki Aratake
Gōki Aratake (荒嶽 剛毅, Aratake Gōki) is currently the lead delinquent of Seisen Middle School. Appearance Gōki Aratake is a fairly tall boy who is often seen wearing a white bandage on his head. He's also wearing a shirt with light-purple color and a necklace. Gōki has golden hair and dark gray eyes. He has an average weight. After he graduated the Seisen Middle School he starts to wear the Seisen Industry uniform which is a gakuran ( a black long jacket and black loose trousers). Personality Gōki wants to be recognized for his title. He also wants to be like his revered senpai, Naoya Shirokawa and can't accept the fact that Naoya has changed. Aratake wants to look hard and strong on outside, but no one knows that he is shy and blushes immediately, especially in the presence of women. Gōki is also sensible and starts crying easily. Gouki is also impulsive, ambitious and irascible. He has a lot of determination. He is the strongest delinquent in Seisen Middle School, and also an old friend and kohai of Shirokawa and Ryuunosuke Kurosaki. In the manga, after he graduated the middle school he claims that he changed and wants to become stronger in his own way, not following Naoya's. Background About 2 years ago he used to be a pushover and a bit of a crybaby. He was saved by Naoya Shirokawa and Kurosaki once when he was being bullied, and immediately started looking up to them after that. Naoya was his senpai. Constantly seeking to become stronger, he kept his delinquent ways even after the two graduated and retired from delinquency. Plot Gōki is first seen taking part in a fight against many other delinquents, all of whom he defeats without effort. As they ask him to stop, admitting that he's the top of Seisen Middle School, Gouki claims it's time for him to greet the former "White Devil" of Seisen: Naoya Shirokawa.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 2-3 Walking to Seika High School, Gouki and his friends find an enthusiastic Naoya with his friends talking about going to Maid Latte, picking up an eraser with his name on it. Not believing it was him at first, Gouki and the group start following them and soon arrive at Maid Latte. Not beliving that they're the same people he used to know, Gouki, upon hearing their names spoken aloud, realizes he was following the right people and angrily kicks a tree, upset at what Naoya has become.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 4-6 Later on, Gouki and his gang witness a cross-dressing Shōichirō Yukimura hanging onto Naoya's arm. Believing the cross-dressing boy to be Naoya's girlfriend, Gouki kidnaps Shōichirō and tells Naoya that if he wants "her" back, he must fight him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 7-8 Inside his secret base, Gouki witnesses a tied-up Shōichirō trying to get free. Curing his friends for being too rough, Gouki unties Shōichirō but warns him not to move, saying he isn't allowed to go. Claiming he's keeping Shōichirō as bait for Naoya, Shōichirō claims that he's not a girl and tries taking his shirt off, only for Naoya to throw a jacket at him and tell him girls shouldn't be taking clothes off. Further criticizing the lack of feminine language, Gouki leaves Shōichirō alone, telling him to keep quiet.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 15-17 Thinking back to how he met Naoya, Gouki hears some of his friends wondering why Naoya hasn't continued his gangster reputation into high school. After an angry outburst, Gouki is told that he doesn't have what it takes to be the top gangster, causing him to punch the one who said it. The boy responds that while Gouki is strong, he is too attached to the past and can't properly fulfill the duties of a leader.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 27-28 Suddenly, Naoya, his friends and several other people arrive. As Naoya relaxes on the couch, commenting that things have become quiet, Gouki grows angry and starts fighting him. The two trade blows and in the end, Gouki is on the ground, exhausted. Naoya talks about how impressive he has become but that he is still a crybaby, making Gouki happy that he remembers him as he talks about how he looked up to Naoya and cries as he tells him he also wanted to be a hero like him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 29-35 Gouki then faces off with the friends brought by Naoya. Gouki asks which middle school they're from and if Naoya is the top gangster there. When it is accidentally blurted out that Naoya had his earrings ripped out by the student council president, Gouki is enraged until Naoya and the others calm him down by referring to Misaki as their maid president and tell him to bow before her, something he and his friends instantly do. Hearing her scold the trio, Gouki gives off a laugh.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 38-40 Much later, Gouki comes to Seika in order to meet his former senpai. He graduated Seisen Middle School and now he's a student at Seisen Industry. Gouka claims that he considered Seika as well, but he chose Seisen Industry because he wants to become stronger in his own way. After some talk, Gouki sees Yukimura along with Kanou. As he thinks Yukimura is still a girl and also Naoya's girlfriend, he confronts her saying she can't go with another guy. When Shoichiro says he's a boy, Gouki still can't believe him, saying that a cute person like him can't be a boy. Realizing what he just said, he blushes and run away, leaving all the boys shocked. Quotes *''I changed in order to become a real man, and for that reason, I chose a different path than that person. That why, I just want to convey that difference properly.'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70.5, Page 3 *''Sorry, I'm no interested in people weaker than myself.'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70.5, Page 7 *''Because I can't follow senpai forever...I thought I want to become stronger in my own way.'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70.5, Page 8 Trivia *His first name, Gōki, means "strong strength". *His last name, Aratake, means "rough peak". References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seisen Students